Fnaf Middle School
by GalacticFanfiction
Summary: As Toy Freddy mysteriously vanishes, people begin to wonder if the creepy principal is behind it. But as more and more students grow weary of his nefarious plans, he let's them go before school ends. Will our Freddy Family be able to cope with a missing son, find out when you read FnaF Middle School


**Hello, welcome to FnaF Middle School, a brutal, invigorating, and insane middle school, with a psychotic principal who only wants his students to die, can our four main characters survive his evil reign, or, will they fall victim to the traps he's set, find out when you read, "FnaF Middle School"**

"Alright students," said their teacher, Ms. Chica, "I'm going to take roll-call, and if you don't respond with 'Here.' or 'Present' I am marking you as absent. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Ms. Chica.." muttered the class.

"Toy Chica?" She boomed

"Here."

"Toy Bonnie?!" She hollered

"Present!" He gleefully said

"Toy Freddy?" She shouted, "Where is Toy Freddy?!"

Just then, the principal walked into the classroom, "I'm afraid Toy Freddy is not of need of your services right now," said Springtrap, their principal, "He's in quite a bundle right now."

"That's plenty unfortunate," said Ms Chica, "We were going to start reading "To Kill a Nightguard" today."

The principal said nothing and walked out of the room, leaving Ms Chica to continue rollcall.

"Marionette Puppet?" She asked, "Is that your name?"

"No, it's just The Puppet, but whatever, who even cares anymore..."

"I'll take that as you're here." Ms Chica whispered to herself.

As the rollcall continued, so did the suspicion in the student's minds.

"I THINK THE PRINCIPAL MURDERED TOY FREDDY!" Shouted Mangle, a hyperactive student.

"I hope so, that kid was such an optimistic brat!" Shouted Withered Chica, one of the delinquents.

"He's my stupid little brother, but my god do I worry for him right now, I know I'm not supposed to care, because I'm a cool guy, like you, but he's my family, and I love him.." Said Withered Freddy.

"I don't care about your stupid little brother!" Screeched Withered Chica, "He can go burn in Hell if he wants to!"

"SHUT UP!" Screamed Ms Chica, "JUST SHUT UP! WE'RE GOING TO START READING! I DON'T NEED YOUR CONSPIRACY THEORIES RIGHT NOW!"

And so the class quieted down, they continued to read until the bell rang, leaving them to switch classes with Mr. Freddy, who was happily grading paperwork.

"So! Who's absent today?" He asked in a cheerful way.

"Toy Freddy." Toy Bonnie said

"Oh that's not good! We were going to start BWTK testing!"

"BWTK?" asked the class, "What's that?"

"BWTK stands for 'Best Ways to Kill'... testing..."

And so the class began their testing, unhappy that Toy Freddy would miss it.

"He'd probably fail this test." Muttered Withered Bonnie, who had been quiet this entire time.

The class continued with their testing until the principal came in again, he said "Toy Freddy will not be returning to class tomorrow, or ever. He's been taken out of our exclusive school system, one which we'd like to maintain a high grade level, and high test scores, Toy Freddy's academic test score average is lower than the other contend- I mean students'. If he would like to return, he will not. Today marks the day of which Toy Freddy has been expelled. You all can go home early after this monumentous occasion."

The students cheered as they paraded home. However, one student wasn't happy at all, Withered Freddy, instead, he was furious at his little brother.

"TOY FREDDY YOU'RE IN BIG TROUBLE!" Shouted Withered Freddy, his father, Mr. Freddy was not there yet. However, there was no response, he checked his room, no Toy, he checked his bathroom, no Toy, he checked everywhere, still no Toy, maybe he had run away. Withered Freddy sighed and sat down on the couch, holding his head in his hands. Just then, his uncle, Rockstar Freddy busted through the door,

"WHAT THE HELL?! HE WAS EXPELLED?!" Shouted Rockstar Freddy.

"UNCLE ROCKSTAR?" said Withered Freddy, surprised.

"OH! WITHERED! Give your uncle a hug!" shouted his uncle.

And so they hugged, but Uncle Rockstar was NOT HAVING IT! He continued to search the house until Withered Freddy finally spoke up, "Toy Freddy isn't here... I think he ran away.."

Just then, his father had walked in, "I heard what you said.. It's true... he's not at school either.."

"Hey brother.." Said Uncle Rockstar, defeatedly.

Uncle Rockstar and Mr. Freddy plopped down onto the couch along with Withered Freddy. Not knowing what to do, they all just sat there, like ragdolls leaning back against the head of the couch.

 **The End.**


End file.
